Todo es tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente
by The mystery of the mask
Summary: Alguna vez has sentido que a pesar de que todo se ve igual hay algo realmente diferente? Pues esa misma sensacion es la que tendra uno de nuestros protagonistas. Primer fic.


Era un dia tranquilo en Konoha en donde podemos ver pasear de una manera aburrida y sin rumbo aparente a un hiperactivo rubio amante del ramen. Desde hace días que Naruto se sentía realmente aburrido debido a que su gran amiga sakura junto a Ino tuvieron que partir a una misión que les fue encomendada por la misma hokage.

La misión en si no era nada difícil o peligrosa, solo tenían que acompañar y escoltar a una familia de buena posición social de vuelta a su aldea. El problema era que el hogar de dicha familia se encontraba demasiado lejos de Konoha, y debido a que la familia no tenían ninguna instrucción ninja Sakura e Ino tendrían que escoltarlos a paso y rapidez de un civil, ocasionando asi que la misión sea de una duración bastante extensa y que podria llegar a demorar días o hasta incluso semanas.. como era el caso actualmente.

\- Ahh, esto es tan aburrido. – suspiro naruto - Supongo que ire a comer algo del ramen donde el viejo para tratar de pasar el rato.

…

\- Mmm?

De repente Naruto pudo alcanzar a ver 2 siluetas femeninas a lo lejos en las puertas de Konoha a las que rápidamente pudo reconocer como Sakura e Ino, por lo que con una sonrisa y una energía de repente recuperada decidió correr y saludar a sus 2 compañeras de generación.

\- Ohh, Sakura! Ino! – Grito de forma efusiva Naruto logrando captar la atención de sus compañeras. – Ya regresaron!.

\- Ah, naruto. – Dijo Ino de forma perezosa, aunque ligeramente sorprendida por el efusivo saludo.

\- Hola naruto. – Dijo sakura con una ligera sonrisa y cierto grado de emoción por encontrase con su amigo… si… amigo.

A decir verdad últimamente Sakura comenzaba a ver a Naruto con otros ojos, además de apreciar sus cualidades de una mejor manera, aunque era claro que no estaba enamorada de él, pero si que estaba considerando la idea de darse una oportunidad con su hiperactivo y despistado amigo rubio. El como paso esto? La verdad es que ni ella tenia idea, pero al parecer la amabilidad, fuerza, determinación y cariño que mostraba Naruto con casi todo el mundo a su alrededor la termino por hacer despertar ciertos sentimientos y pensamientos que jamás creyó tener … Al menos no dirigidos hacia su mejor amigo rubio.

\- Al fin regresaron de su misión eh? Como les fue? – Pregunto el rubio de una forma feliz y curiosa.

\- Muy bien, de no ser por una frentona que nos hacia perdernos a cada rato. – Contesto Ino con claras intenciones de hacer provocar la furia de su pelirosada amiga.

\- Oye! Que acabas de decir cerda!? – Se quejo una enojada Sakura.

Parecía que nuevamente una discusión interminable entre las ya muy bien conocidas ¨buenas¨ amigas se llevaría a cabo una vez mas, sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por la risa y la voz de su amigo.

\- Es cierto que Sakura no es muy buena con las direcciones, pero eso también es parte de su encanto. – Dijo Naruto de forma honesta y hasta cierto punto inocente, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su pelirosada amiga y un leve bufido de fastidio por parte de Ino.

\- No- no necesito que me defiendas baka. – exclamo Sakura de manera aun avergonzada.

\- Como sea. – Resto importancia Ino al comentario del rubio.

La verdad hubiesen seguido conversando tranquilamente de no ser por el rugido que provenía del estomago de Naruto, recordándole asi que antes de el encuentro con sus compañeras se dirigía a comer, por lo que aprovechando el momento Naruto decidio invitarlas a comer, y de paso poder estar asi mas tiempo con esa persona especial del rubio.

\- Oigan, ahora mismo iba a ir a Ichi raku a comer algo y pasar un poco el rato. Que dicen? Quieren acompañarme a comer algo?. – Pregunto de forma emocionada el rubio.

\- Paso, comer eso seria un atentado contra todo mi esfuerzo para mantenerme en forma. – Dijo Ino de forma cansada.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no me vendría mal comer algo, aunque sea ramen. – Dijo Sakura aceptando la invitación de su compañero de equipo rubio. - Vamos cerda, anímate y acompáñame.

\- Es verdad, - De repente Naruto pudo recordar algo - el viejo tiene algo dentro de su menú que se llama ramen vegetario o algo asi.

\- Vegetariano, idiota. – Corrigio la rubia de forma fastidiada mientras se deba un golpe con la palma de la mano en su rostro.

\- Eso, como sea - resto importancia Naruto a la corrección de Ino. - el viejo me dijo que lo creo para las personas que se suelen preocupar mas de lo normal por su figura, asi que creo que eso seria perfecto para ti, Ino. – Menciono Naruto.

En realidad Naruto menciono esto luego de escuchar el rechazo por parte de Ino a su invitación y de ver el como Sakura intentaba hacer que la rubia la acompañe, por lo cual decicidio tratar de convencer a Ino para que vaya con ellos.

\- Aunque a mi no me gusta para nada. Hay muchas cosas extrañas dentro del plato y lo principal, no hay nada de carne dentro de él. – Dijo Naruto de forma casi indignada.

\- La miel no se hizo para la boca del burro después de todo. – Contesto de forma burlona ino causando el fastidio de su rubio compañero. - Oye! Te escuche!.

\- Bueno, - Intervino Sakura entre la reciente pelea de sus amigos.– entonces parece que ya esta solucionado el problema no? Vamos?

\- Claro que si, Sakura. – Respondió Naruto de forma nuevamente animada mientras que comenzaba a caminar a la par que Sakura e Ino hacia el local de Ichiraku.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de caminar y conversar sobre las cosas que sucedieron en la misión los tres chicos llegaron al puesto de ramen favorito del rubio ninja hiperactivo.

\- Viejo, ya llegue!.

\- Vaya, ya decía yo que te estabas tardando bastante, Naruto. Veo que hoy vienes bien acompañado eh, campeón? – Bromeo el dueño del local.

\- Pe-pero de que estas hablando, viejo - De repente las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron con un ligero y lindo rubor, esto ultimo bajo la opinión de una de las chicas presentes. - si he venido con Sakura e Ino, acaso no lo ve?.

Bam.

Fue el ruido proveniente de dos amigas al golpear duramente la cabeza de Naruto.

\- Po-porque fue eso? – exclamo Naruto mientras trataba de recomponerse y asi poder despegar la cara del frio suelo del local.

\- Para que aprendas a no soltar estupideces como si nada. –

Respondio Sakura de manera molesta mientras se podia apreciar a Ino agitando su mano como si el golpe que había dado a la dura cabeza hueca de Naruto le hubiese dolido. Como podía hacerlo Sakura tan fácilmente y a cada rato? Esa era la duda que tenia ahora Ino en su mente..

\- Bu-bueno, que es lo que desean tomar. – Pregunto una preocupada y ligeramente asustada Ayame al ver el estado de Naruto al grupo.

Al oir Naruto que ya era hora de ordenar procedio a levantarse rápidamente y como si nada del frio piso para poder pedir su orden. Todo esto ignorando el gran chichón que tenia ahora en su cabeza debido al fuerte golpe, ocasionando asi un suspiro de resignación y fastidio por parte de sus compañeras.

\- Ah si, para Sakura y para mi denos un ramen especial como siempre, y para Ino un ramen vegetano.

\- Entendido! Va saliendo!. – Dijo de forma afirmativa el señor Teuchi con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba junto a su hija Ayame para preparar la orden.

\- Espere, de verdad le entendio? –Exclamo Sakura sorprendida.

\- Ya debe estar acostumbrado a la estupidez de cierto cliente. – Tranquilizo Ino a su amiga provocando la confusión de Naruto.

\- Cual cliente? Y porque es estúpido? Dice muchas tonterías o que? – Dijo Naruto de una forma genuinamente confundida.

\- Defintivamente ya debe de estar acostumbrado a la estupidez. – exclamaron Ino y sakura al unisono mientras tenían los ojos en blanco y un expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros. No podía ser posible que Naruto pueda ser tan idiota.. o si?.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron todos sus pedidos y comenzaron a comerlos. Mientras comían iban conversando sobre algún tema que se les ocurriese o alguna anécdota divertida hasta que llegaron a el comentario de Ino sobre que Sakura cada vez lucia mas cansada y que hasta se podían ver que le estaba saliendo una que otra arruga.

\- Creo que deberías apresurarte a conseguir pareja frentona - Dijo Ino en forma de broma y burla. - antes de que termines envejeciendo aun mas y termines como soltera de por vida.

\- Callate cerda!.

Sakura estaba preparada para responder a el comentario de Ino, pero nuevamente Naruto hablo llamando la atención de ambas.

\- Eso no pasara. – Dijo Naruto de manera segura mientras seguía comiendo su deliciosa racion de ramen sin mirarlas y con los ojos cerrado de una manera feliz. - Sakura es una maravillosa chica, una estupenda amiga, una gran medico y de las mejores ninjas que he conocido en mi vida. Es totalmente imposible que pueda terminar soltera.

Este comentario causo diferentes reacciones. Teuchi y Ayame veian a Naruto con una sonrisa conmovidos por las sinceras y hermosas palabras que le dedico a su amiga. Sakura por su parte no se espero para nada ese tipo de comentario, por lo que el rubor termino inundando muy fuertemente su rostro y hasta incluso sus orejas, dando una apariencia entre tierna y graciosa a los ojos de Naruto. E ino.. Bueno, solo digamos que se podía apreciar como apretaba muy fuertemente sus palillos hasta el punto de hacerlos crujir levemente mientras con una expresión sonriente se dirigio al señor Teuchi y le dijo:

\- Ah, lo siento señor Teuchi, pero no creo haber ordenado la opinión de un rubio cabeza hueca y pelo de espantapajaro en mi orden.

Naruto, que hasta el momento estaba mirando la escena de forma divertida, al oir los comentarios ofensivos directos a su persona por parte de Ino no pudo evitar enojarse, pero antes de soltar un montón de chillidos de reclamos como solia hacer recordó el punto débil de la rubia, asi que con una sonrisa burlona y una voz calmada dijo:

\- Al menos yo soy rubio natural. – Solto la bomba el rubio.

De repente todo quedo en silencio.. un muy tenso e incomodo silencio.

Mientras que las miradas de burla, Inseguridad y desconfianza que les lanzaban Teuchi, Ayame y Sakura a Ino, esta comenzó a cubrirse de un aura oscura y pesada mientras se podía observar una vena en su frente a punto de estallar debido al enojo.

\- Ahora si que te mato, naruto! Esto si que no te lo soporto! Que demonios pretendes insinuar!? – Exclamo una completamente enfadada Ino.

\- Creo que esta mas que claro con lo que escuchaste no, teñida?.

Entonces, y sin poder soportarlo mas, Ino salto del asiento completamente furiosa directamente hacia Naruto, que cabe recalcar que cambio su expresión confiada y sonriente por una de pánico y terror al ver a una Ino voladora dirigiéndose muy rápido hacia él, haciendo asi que Naruto caiga de su asiento directamente al suelo mientras ella se ponía encima de él para posteriormente comenzar a jalar las mejillas de Naruto como si estas fueran de plastilina, causando un gran dolor en el pelirubio. – Ayuda! Salvenme! Por favor! Alguien!.

 _Esos eran los lastimeros gritos de auxilio de Naruto al sentir como su cara era deformada sin compasión ni misericordia. Sakura al darse cuenta de todo el escandalo que estaban armando sus dos amigos intervino rápidamente para separarlos con su ya muy conocida super fuerza._

 _\- Ba-basta los dos, - intervino Sakura. - estamos en un establecimiento publico. Ademas, cerda, tu tampoco te salvas de envejecer, no es verdad?. – Reclamo sakura luego de por fin haber separado a esos 2._

\- La diferencia frentona es que con todos los cuidados y prevenciones que tomo puedo mantener mi misma figura y rostro sin importar el paso de los años. No por nada soy considerada la ninja mas hermosa de la generación no? – Dijo una Ino totalmente orgullosa de su trabajo personal con su cuerpo.

.- Y también la mas humilde. – Comento Naruto mientras se sobaba las mejillas por el aun constante dolor.

\- Tu quieres morir hoy, no es verdad Uzumaki!?.

Y asi comenzó una nueva y ardua batalla entre los jovenes rubios.

 **Luego de comer.**

\- Ahh, que buena comida fue esa. Estoy totalmente lleno. – Menciono un Naruto completamente satisfecho mientras salia del local con sus 2 compañeras y se despedían de el dueño y de su hija.

\- Es lógico, después de todo te comiste como 6 platos de ramen tu solo. No se que clase de agujero negro tienes ahí dentro para que te quepa todo eso sin tener o querer vomitar.

Al oir ese comentario de Ino el rubio tuvo una gran sonrisa timida mientras su cara se sonrojaba notoriamente y se rascaba la cabeza por la pena.

\- Jeje, gracias Ino. – Dijo un muy feliz y avergonzado Naruto.

\- Eso no fue un alago, idiota! - exclamo fuertemente Ino. - Por kami, tu si que eres un caso perdido.

Luego de eso, y de que Ino se diese su segundo golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano por la estupidez de Naruto, caminaron los tres muchachos por un tiempo alrededor de los puestos de la aldea hasta que observaron que ya estaba comenzando a atardecer.

\- Como sea, Naruto, Gracias por invitarnos a comer. – Agradecio Sakura a su compañero.

\- Es verdad, al menos fuiste útil para algo. – Dijo Ino con una aparente sonrisa encantadora y sincera.

\- No digas esas palabras tan hirientes con esa sonrisa tan inocente, Ino!. – Se quejo Naruto al ver como su compañera de generación lo fastidiaba una vez mas. - Y no te preocupes Sakura, fue un placer. Ademas, tómenlo como un agradecimiento por un trabajo bien hecho y por haber vuelto sanas y salvas. – Menciono Naruto con su gran y característica sonrisa.

\- Eh, gracias Naruto. – Dijo Sakura mientras un nuevo sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. - Sabes? Creo que ya se esta haciendo, verdad?.

\- Es verdad, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. Ademas, aun estoy completamente cansada y quisiera darme una ducha.

\- Tienes razón, igual estoy yo. Bueno, entonces nos vemos Ino-cerda, mañana seguro paso a visitarte.

\- Ni te molestes. – Contesto de forma burlona Ino a su amiga. - Bye,bye.

\- Bueno, entonces Naruto, vam..? – En ese momento la petición de Sakura para que el rubio la acompañe a su casa como a él normalmente le gustaba hacerlo fue interrumpida debido a que se dio cuenta que Naruto ya se encontraba varios pasos alejados de ella mientras que comenzaba a también despedirse.

Naruto, al notar que no se había despedido de Sakura y que ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos inconscientemente, decidio dedicarles unas ultimas palabras a su gran amiga en lo que resta del dia.

\- Entonces yo también me voy Sakura, ve con cuidado. Nos vemos mañana! – Se despidió el rubio con una deslumbrante y emocionada sonrisa mientras que apresuraba por alguna razón mas su paso por el camino en el que iba.

En ese momento Sakura se percato de algo extraño. Todo seguía igual. Nada había cambiado. Naruto la seguía tratando de esa manera cariñosa, la seguía halagando, seguía haciendo sus bromas, seguía siendo igual de gentil, pero había un detalle del que recién hasta ahora se percato…

...

Donde quedo el ¨chan¨?

…

\- Seran solo imaginaciones mias. – Penso de forma extrañada Sakura.

Cansada, y con varios pensamientos en su mente, volteo para poder caminar en dirección hacia su hogar, mientras que mas adelante se podía ver a una tierna pareja de muchachos que comenzaron a entrelazar sus manos mientras caminaban.

\- Con que rubia teñida eh?

\- *Gulp.*E-eso solo fue para aparentar y poder esconder nuestra relación de Sakura. Ya-ya sabes, ha-hasta que encuentres una manera adecuada de decirle sobre lo nuestro. – Respondio Naruto de manera muy nerviosa al conocer el carácter de su novia al enojarse con el.

Si, su novia.

En realidad Naruto hace ya mucho tiempo había abandonado su obsesion por Sakura, esto fue debido a que por una u otras razones se comenzó a acercar mas a su amiga/conocida Ino, ocasionando que a la larga se diese cuenta que estar con la rubia le gustaba mas que perseguir a Sakura.

Ino por su parte al principio se sentía bastante extrañada por la reciente cercanía entre ella y su amigo/conocido Naruto, después de todo, quien iba a imaginar que se comenzarían a volver cercanos no?. Sin embargo luego de varias semanas comenzó a notar las buenas cualidades del rubio, y por consiguiente termino agarrándole cierto cariño, al igual que Naruto con ella.

Luego de varias semanas mas el cariño que se tenían se fue intensificando hasta llegar a tener la necesidad de quedarse juntos, y luego esa necesidad se convirtió finalmente en amor.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que al final ellos dos pudiesen darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y declarárselos entre si, pero al final todo resulto bien, ocasionando que los 2 rubios formalicen su relación.

\- Y esperas que me crea eso, Uzumaki?

\- E-e-emm, s-si? – Respondio Naruto de forma asustada.

Esta respuesta, aunque evidentemente tonta, termino por ocasionar una hermosa e inocente sonrisa en el rostro de Ino, para que posteriormente diriga unas ultimas palabras a su querido y tonto novio.

\- Algunas ultimas palabras antes de que recibas tu castigo Naruto-kun?.

Era evidente que aquí Naruto ya no tendría escapatoria, por lo que decidio decir sus verdaderos pensamientos antes de que todo comienze.

\- Estoy felliz que ya hayas regresado. Te extrañe mucho.. Ino-chan. – Respondio de la forma mas sincera posible Naruto.

Ino al oir las sinceras palabras de Naruto no pudo evitar que se le formase una tierna sonrisa mientras que miraba a su novio con ojos soñadores, para posteriormente acercarse y adueñarse de sus labios en un muy suave y amoroso beso.

\- Y yo a ti – Respondio con una sonrisa sincera la rubia mientras se separaba lentamente de los labios de Naruto – Ahora. – Sin embargo, eso no evito que agarrara a Naruto de una de sus mejillas para comenzar a jalarlo de esta hacia una aparente tienda de ropa. Despues de todo aun no había olvidado el castigo de su rubio novio cabeza hueca.

Ahh, la dulce resignación. Fue lo que pensó Naruto, para posteriormente gritar:

\- SAAAAALVEEEEENMEEEEEE!

Sip, definitivamente, todo era tan parecido y a la vez diferente en la vida de Naruto.

 **Fin.**

Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este pequeño fic de la pareja Naruino. A decir verdad siempre me ha atraído mucho esta pareja, y me hubiese parecido que hubiese quedado genial y como algo bastante original si la hubiesen puesto en la serie o al menos en el final de esta para darle ese toque de sorpresa en cuanto a las relaciones. Pero bueno, eso ya es otro tema. xD.

Como muy seguramente han podido comprobar por mi forma de escribir este es mi primer fic, de hecho, es la primera cosa y/o historia que escribo por mi mismo xD Por lo que espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios y decirme que tal les parecio este primer fic y, de ser posible, decirme en que cosas debería y/o podria mejorar para el futuro.

Sin mas, me despido.

Nos vemos.


End file.
